rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Turodaron
Turodaron, officially the Republic of Turodaron (Turodarian: Roizolaš Tūrodarondoi), is a coastal nation located at the south-central parts of the continent of Palkyras. It is bordered by the Milotar/Candle Straits and Ioratin to the east, Vozolaz to the north, Ajoltar and Porashon beyond the mountains to the west, Sevestrana to the southwest, and Aujarsax to the southeast. Flag The National Flag of the Republic of Turodaron (Vōl Roizolaš Tūrodarondoi) is a rectangular banner of two white and red stripes around a yellow central stripe, with a blue and white square at the centre of the flag. The red stripes symbolise courage, the white stripes for righteousness, the yellow central band for wealth and freedom, and the blue square for victory (or their capital city Tūrodaron, which means "City of Victory"). History Ancient history What are now the lands of Turodaron were once settled by primitive aborigines. Various tan and peach-skinned colonists from Aute, Jurumit (aboriginal), and the Pelgir kingdoms of the south, and the then-burgeoning Kingdom of Assuwas to the north later founded cities along its coast, avoiding the Paharal Jungle in the west. Regardless of which culture or civilisation they came from, those same cities were autonomous, trading or feuding against each other and the natives as their rulers saw fit. Among those cities was the prosperous duchy of Walkorudur, a Pelgir city built into the black caverns of a mountain that was the first location to be plagued by the Ente-Rûri extraterrestrials. During the Sixteenth Age, its southern part became the Duchy of Irhavas, founded by a dark-skinned noble from a kingdom in Rifandi and his followers who were rewarded with their own realm for saving the Gauvajut emperor from being killed in a battle and helping his navies stop an Ardeschen invasion of its ally Redjetesh. During that time, the Gauvajuts were helping several kingdoms in western Rifandi to defend their independence from Ardeschen slavers and the empires of the south. The attack by Red Ardesch against it pulled the Gauvajut Empire into its notorious war against that belligerent socialist empire. Founding The Republic of Turodaron was established when several colonies revolted against the Thandizo Dynasty of Vozolaz before it broke up into four republics. Various refugees from the Vozonid attacks on their nearby countries migrated to Turodaron, adding to its workforce and military and helping it fend off Vozonid attacks to the north. It withstood the Tornarin Bombardment with its energy shields that were greatly damaged during the bombardment. Modern history As the nation retained its prosperity and many civil freedoms through the ages (compared to its poorer, war-ridden neighbours excluding the powerful nation of Arantar to the west), it became a trading and business hub, causing other nations to look down on Turodarians as materialistic snobs. In spite of various instabilities throughout its long history, Turodaron managed to withstand various conquerors: the Tornarin Empire from the west (who bombed many countries to the north), pirate navies, the Thralondian Empire from the east, the Rabydosian Empire to the south, the matriarchal Ioratins between them and Vozolaz, Trimallean Azgo, and East Zaqo in recent times to stop it from exterminating Porashon to the west. However, even it was not immune from other disasters, such as famines, disease outbreaks, corruption, coups, earthquakes, and the Wraithstorm of 1788 AT (years after the Tornarin Bombardment) -- Turodaron was not adequately prepared for King Burendil's Wraith slaughtering millions throughout the continent, and the loss of many lives allowed the Thralondians and the Porasonids to compete for dominance there for several decades. The Turodarian government is more tolerant of "climate refugees" than many of its neighbours, having built more Burrow-Cities and artificial islands to house thousands of these potential additions to its workforce. Politics Turodaron is a republic ruled by a President who is elected to up to two terms every six years. Military Turodaron has the third-strongest military in the whole southern region, and it mostly relies on defensive tactics, fortifications, and streamlined aircraft. Most of Turodaron's advanced technology is powered by distilled rytoryntar, with extra fuel in batteries generated by stored sunlight. They are also very efficient as they produce less toxic emissions and use less power. Demographics Most of Turodaron's people are fair-faced Slavonians just like in neighbouring Sevestrana, but they practice a Vozonised culture. This White ethnicity was descended mostly from Slavonians and other similar people who lived in Porashon and its neighbours, so they became more used to Vozonid norms than Slavonian norms. It also has communities of other Slavonian folk, Vozonids, aborigines, mixed ethnicities, and richer expatriates and skilled immigrants from other nations. Ontemazei are also granted fair treatment there, to honour Porashon's role in building and helping Turodaron fight back against the Thandizo Invasion. Attractions Turodaron was notable for having a large library straddled along its northern border with Vozolaz/Zaqo. When Zaqo fell to communist rule in 1918 AT, its authorities and its entire district defected to the Turodarian government, at the behest of thousands of refugees who fled to its crossing. Foreign relations Turodaron enjoys good but inadequate relations with most countries in the world: some laud it as a land of freedom and luxury; while others condemn it as a materialistic, self-absorbed hive. Porashon Turodaron not only has close relations with its western neighbour, but also regards it as "our brothers". Both countries practice Vozonid cultures. Ajoltar Turodaron is one of two nations that recognise Ajoltar's autonomy and protect it from foreign attack. A portion of Turodaron's sons study technical skills, combat, and civics at Ajoltar. Sevestrana Turodaron also regards Sevestrana as a "brother nation" for its similar racial descent, but not as closely as it does with Porashon. Trivia *Turodaron was possibly influenced by Brazil and Yugoslavia. *Although most Turodarians do not mind about such things (even dismissing that as "superstition"), the more traditional Slavonians comment with sadness that the Turodarians' practice of the Vozonid religion have cut off their souls from the spiritual protection of their ancestors. Category:Republics Category:Countries Category:The Free World Category:Vozonid